


Lubrication Is Fundamental

by belovedhypnos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam, Bottom Castiel, Embarrassed Dean, Humor, M/M, No Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Dean, just awkward moments, well not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhypnos/pseuds/belovedhypnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Team Free Will in a Supermarket. Being discreet was never Cas' strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubrication Is Fundamental

Sam had been suspecting there was _something_ between Dean and Cas for quite a while. He had also been suspecting he’d find out exactly _what_ sooner or later.

But never had he even imagined he’d find out this way.

Namely, Cas picking up a bottle of lube while they were stopping by at a supermarket.

Sam could only stare at the bottle for some seconds of disbelief, before raising his wide-eyed stare to Cas. The angel didn’t look the least bit abashed or ashamed. He simply continued to read the label with a squinty, concentrated look on his face.

Feeling almost helpless in his shock, Sam turned his attention to his brother. And _oh man_ , if that didn’t confirm it, nothing would.

Dean’s entire face, right up to the tip of his ears, was flushed bright shade of red. He was gaping at Cas, eyes wide. Only as Cas stopped examining the lube and raised his eyes to Dean, he seemed to regain his ability to speak.

“ _Cas, put that away_ ”, he managed to say in a low, hushed voice, barely moving his lips.

“Why, Dean?” Cas squinted at him. “You don't think this is good? I think gel might be better than liquid-”

“ _Put. It. Away_ ”, Dean whispered frantically.

Cas looked almost offended. “I don’t understand, Dean. We need more lubricant if we’re going to-“

“ _Cas-!”_

Dean was, if possible, even redder now, glancing wildly about the aisle, his eyes fixing briefly on Sam with a desperate _'I can explain'_ look.

“Dean”, Cas said firmly, placing the bottle in the shopping basket despite Dean’s wild hand gestures that were apparently meant to stop him. “Your penis is remarkably sizeable. Even for an angel it’s close to impossible to take it without-“

“Oh my _god_ , Cas, _shut up_!” Dean cried out, gripping Cas’ by the shoulders and placing a hand over the angel’s mouth, staring at Sam in utter horror.

At this point, Sam’s shock had dissipated. He felt the waves of amusement taking over him, and he dissolved into helpless laughter, causing him to double over and reach to the nearest shelf for support. While he was gasping for air, he caught a glimpse of Dean marching out of the store.

When Sam and Cas had finished the shopping and joined him in the Impala a few minutes later, Dean seemed to have calmed down. The subject of lubricants wasn’t brought up again – but Sam saw Cas slipping the bottle into Dean’s duffel bag as they drove off the parking space. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle in the backseat, and Dean’s murderous look in the rear view mirror only made it harder not to laugh.

Sam was now, finally, 100% positive that his big brother was indeed fucking their angelic friend. But when he saw Cas purchasing _another_ bottle of lube only some days later, he could only wonder: how _much_ of fucking there actually was going on - and were the chances of him walking in on them any day soon actually worryingly high.


End file.
